1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal tire support wheel and more particularly, to an improved internal tire support wheel such as an assistant wheel which includes a plurality of arc configured tire support members fixed serially by a fixing member along both side corners disposed between a drop center and both flanges of a rim of a conventional car wheels for preventing from tilting by a flat tire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional car wheels include a tire, a rim member for supporting the tire and a disc for inserting the wheel into a hub thereof. The rim member also contains a pair of flange members and a drop center disposed between the pair of flange members. A pair of bead members of the tire is fixed to the inner sides of the flanges so that the air pressure of the tire prevents the tire from separating from the rim.
When the tire is punctured, the tire is separated from the rim occasionally due to the wheel which is structured with a long distance between the flanges and a tire tread of the tire.